


Sign Me Up

by AlmostSilent



Series: Drabbles of Abandoned Story Ideas (Teen Wolf) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Laura Hale, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Gen, Laura came back from the dead, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSilent/pseuds/AlmostSilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles bought Laura back from the dead, he didn't really know how much she was going to change his life, or what a good friend she would turn out to be.</p><p>Or, where Stiles figures out where he belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this was actually the first Teen Wolf fic I ever wrote. I'm not sure where in the timeline I wrote this, I think it was during Season 2 though, so we'll go with that? 
> 
> The headcanon for this is that Stiles somehow figures out a way to bring Laura back from the dead, bringing him and Derek closer as well as cementing a friendship between him and Laura (I think she'd see him as another little brother) and also Derek's pack. Meanwhile Stiles and Scott grew further apart.
> 
> (ETA: because of that whole ebooks-tree thing (information can be found [here](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Ebooks_Tree).) this is the official disclaimer that while I don't own the characters, I do own the work and I don't give permission for it to be posted anywhere else without my explicit permission.)

"I made a joke once about Derek creating the Island of Misfit Toys," Stiles turns to look up at the night sky, "But the thing is, he was first wasn't he. Broken people collect broken things, or something like that. And that's why Scott will never be a real part of Derek's pack I think, because Scott's never been broken, not like the rest of us. I mean his dad left and he was attacked by your uncle and turned into a werewolf, but somehow through all of the shit life's thrown at him, he's managed to stay whole."

"What about you Stiles?" Laura's voice is kind and gentle.

"I'm pretty sure I was born broken, I just get a little more broken every year," his smile is wry, "I'm not the most broken, or the most tragically broken, but still."

"So why not move to the Island of Misfit Toys?"

"Scott wouldn't sign up just because I did you know."

"It's not about Scott, it's about you," Laura frowns.

"It's always about Scott," Stiles sighs, rubbing a hand over his newly-grown-out hair, "With you and the pack, with Derek. All of this werewolf, supernatural stuff, it's all about Scott. I'm not bitter or jealous or anything," he pauses, "at least, I wasn't. Before."

"Maybe that's because now you know you're worth more," Laura smiles sadly, "Now it's time that it was about you. I'm not saying you have to join the pack for that, but I think you should. I think it would be good for you, and it would definitely be good for the pack."

"I think your brother would definitely disagree with you there," Stiles snorts.

"No, he wouldn't," the voice from behind makes Stiles jump in his seat, Laura just grins because of course she knew he was there, "I haven't wanted Scott in my pack for a while, not after watching him, really paying attention. He's only alive because of you," Derek shrugs, his face impassive, "I didn't think I'd need a human in my pack, but if you want Stiles, you're welcome to join the rest of the Misfit Toys."

Stiles can't help but laugh, not least because of the easy smirk on Derek's face.

"He won't like it," he says after a minute. And it's obvious who he's talking about, who else would he be talking about but Scott.

"That's his problem," Derek shrugs again, "Laura's right, it's time to step out from Scott's shadow."

It sounded good, if Stiles was being honest with himself. Scott was still his best friend, but he wasn't really sure he was Scott's. Even now he was broken up with Allison, it was all Scott seemed to think about, maybe it was time Stiles did something for himself.

“Where do I sign up?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this isn't in any way meant to be Scott bashing or anything like that (I actually do have at least one fic I've written that's bordering on Scott bashing. The season 2 finale left me with a lot of mixed feelings about both Scott and Allison). It's more just two friends growing apart, which does happen. So don't hate me for that?
> 
> Again, if you do write something for this, definitely let me know, either by listing this work as the inspiration if you post it on AO3, or by letting me know [on tumblr](http://almostsilent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
